Elsword: A New Future
by Seth Metagari
Summary: New possibilities arise with the appearance of an unknown boy. How will events unravel with the newest member of the El Search Party?
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown Boy

Author's Notes: Well, this is a Fanfic I came up with while I was playing Elsword one day. Not sure how good it's gonna be, but whatev. I'm doing this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 1: The Unknown Boy

Location: Unknown

"Hey guys, I found something!", a red-haired boy yelled out. His clothes resembled a Knight's armor, and he held a Great Sword in his right hand. He was standing by a small crater, with an unknown, injured and unconscious young man wearing casual clothes with blondish medium-length hair inside of it.

"A person?", A purple-haired girl asked. She had clothes resembling that of a mage, though they seemed dark. She also had a staff in her hand. "Looks like he's hurt.", Another woman said. She had pointed ears and long, greenish-yellow hair. Her clothes resembled that of a ranger, and had a green and blue pattern to them, and in her left hand was a bow. Oddly enough, all three of them had the same eye color as their hair. "We should take him to the cabin.", the boy said, "It seems to be the best bet for now."

Location: Road-side Cabin

"Urgh... ow..." I grabbed my head as I began to awake, taking a look around. I was in a room made of wood, and no one else was around. "Where am I?", I asked myself. I then noticed that my entire body was bruised, and my clothes, a white shirt with blue jeans, were slightly town. "Urgh... I must have gotten into a bit of a tight mess.", I said, "But... Why can't I remember anything?"

Just then I heard the door open, and I saw a girl with beautiful white long hair wearing a decorated white dress and shoes that reached up to her thighs. She also had yellow eyes that I swear I could look into all day. I knew she was familiar, but I couldn't remember how. "I see you're awake.", she said to me, "You were found unconscious in the Return Plains. What happened, exactly?" "I wish I could remember.", I said, "I also wish I knew why you seem so familiar to me."

"That's interesting.", she said, "I would have remembered if we met before." Clearly I must have known her some other way if she was saying that. "Regardless, it does appear you have slight amnesia.", she said. "I doubt it's slight Amnesia.", I replied, "I can barely remember my own name." "I... I see.", she said, "That is quite interesting. Anyway, my name is Eve.", she said. Eve, huh? That definitely sounds familiar. But why? "Name's Chaes.", I said, "It's spelled 'C-h-a-e-s', but it's pronounced as if it were spelled 'C-h-a-s-e'."

Just then, a red-haired boy walked into the room. "Yo, Eve, there you are.", he said, "I've got some good news for you." "What is it?", Eve asked. "We found out where Altera Core is.", he replied, "We might be able to activate your Battle Seraph code there." As he said that, something clicked in my mind. I knew about the Battle Seraph code, and what Eve would lose by activating it. But as I was more focused on why I knew this, I forgot to bring it up.

"Oh, almost forgot., the boy said, "Chaes, right? I got here just as you introduced yourself. I'm Elsword, the Sword Knight." Another familiar name. I figured I didn't need to introduce myself, since he heard me earlier. "Looks like you've recovered.", he said, "Where are you from? We can take you back there real fast." "I don't remember.", I replied. "He's suffering from amnesia.", Eve said, catching the boy's attention. "That's too bad.", he said, "Well, how about this? You can stay with us until you remember." For some odd reason, I felt like I could trust him. "Alright.", I replied, "So what's this 'Altera Core' thing?

After meeting with the rest of the 'El Search Party', as the boy, who was named Elsword, called the group, which consisted of Raven, known as the Sword Taker, Aisha, known as the Dark Mage, Rena, known as the Combat Ranger, and Eve and Elsword, known as Code: Electra and the Sword Knight respectively, we got ready for the trip to this place called 'Altera Core', which apparantly was a high-tech lab used for making Nasod tech. Under their protection, I felt that I would be safe. Besides, I felt like I had something important to do there. Though for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling we were about to see something big. Turns out, I was right. At the end of the path, after the gang took on dozens of 'Nasods', there was a giant machine that was geared up and ready to fight. As I looked at it with fear and terror filling my body, only one thing came to mind. "King Nasod.", I said softly. I then saw as the gang get ready to fight. Looks like this is gonna be one of those days.

*To be continued*


	2. Chapter 2: The 'Other' Code

Author's Notes: In this chapter you're going to see a new concept that wasn't in the Elsword game. But you'll have to read it to find out what it is.

Chapter 2: The 'Other' Code

Location: Altera Core

As the gang avoided being hit by the Nasod King, they worked to destroy the generator-like devices that seemed to be fueling some of his attacks. After all four were destroyed, the main generator appeared, though it seemed King Nasod wouldn't let them destroy it that easily, as he started launching rockets at the group and even used a giant laser, which to be honest I was lucky to avoid it myself.

After the fight, we made our way to the main lab, where there was a device that looked liked a stasis pod as well as a large super computer. "Looks like this is the place.", I heard Elsword say. I then saw Eve walk over to the stasis pod-like device. "Indeed.", Eve said, "We'll be able to activate the Battle Seraph code here." That reminded me of what I had realized back at the cabin. "Chaes, can you turn the device on?", Eve asked me. I hesitated for a moment. "Sure.", I said, before walking toward a level beside the device and watched Eve open it up and climb in before it closed. I pushed the lever to turn it on, but after a moment my desire to keep her motions intact became too strong and I immediately turned it off, surprising Eve. "I... I just can't do it.", I said.

Suddenly, I heard it turn back on, even though I hadn't moved the lever again, which surprised me. I looked at the device with surprise, and at that moment the inside began to give off a very powerful light, as if not wanting us to see what was going on. I also coulda sworn I heard Eve scream as if she was in pain. "Eve!", I shouted out, but to no avail. After around half a minute, the light disappeared, and I heard the glass shatter.

I ran up to see what had happened, and was surprised when I saw Eve wearing a white female Shozoko with a gold trim and a pink flower pattern on the bottom half. The sleeves were detached and the bottom half of her dress only went down to her thighs, and was shifted to her left, showing a little bit of her black under armor. She also had gold shoes with white socks that reached under her knees, as well as what appeared to be a gold flower on top of her shoes, while the ends of her sleeves were gold and almost reached her fingers. I also noticed as her hair was shortened with a single bang on the right side of her face, as well as a short ponytail on the back of her hair. Her hair color also brightened, appearing more of a silverish white than the greyish white she had before. On her left cheek appeared to be a black star tattoo. The last thing I noticed was that her drones disappeared, but she had a pair of blades, one on her back and one on the left side of her waist.

When I finished looking her over, I realized she had fallen unconscious, so I carried her out of the pod. "What exactly happened just now?", Elsword asked, "Is that the Battle Seraph code?" "No.", I replied, "It's something else." This was definitely not Battle Seraph. Somehow I knew that. But like all other things I know about her, I just don't know why. I gently placed Eve on the ground and walked toward the Super Computer. I then pulled up the data of Code Battle Seraph, and it showed an image of how Eve would have looked if she had activated it. "Wait, so that's Battle Seraph?!", Aisha asked. "Yep.", I replied, "What we got instead was something else." Suddenly the word 'Shinobi' appeared in my mind, and by a pure whim, I decided to search it up. Sure enough, something came up. I then turned toward Eve. "Code: Shinobi."

Location: Road-side Cabin

Eve opened her eyes to see she was lying on the cabin bed. After getting up and out of the bed, she looked at the mirror to see the changes to her body. "This is... What is this?" Eve asked herself. As she continued to study herself, she realized that she wasn't able to hold her poker face anymore, causing her emotions to be easily viewed. "I see you're awake.", I said, catching her attention. "What the...?", she said in surprise, "How long have you been there?" "The entire time.", I replied, "I'm surprised you didn't notice." "I... see...", she said, "Um... this outfit..." "About that.", I said, "Turns out I accidentally caused your alternate code to activate back there."

"Alternate code?", Eve asked. "Yeah.", I replied, "It's a 'transition' code designed to make you more capable of personal combat. At least, that's what the file said, anyway." "I... I see...", Eve said, "So this... isn't the Battle Seraph code?" As expected of the Nasod Queen. Wait what? Man, I wish I could remember how I know all these details about the El Search Party. "That's right. It's the Shinobi code." "... Shinobi..." I heard Eve say. I looked of the window and saw that it was getting dark. "It's getting late.", I said, "I'm gonna get some sleep. Why don't we talk in the morning." "Alright.", Eve replied. I gave her a nod and then walked out of the room.

*To be continued*


	3. Chapter 3: New Possibilities

Author's notes: I actually forgot a small detail last chapter. I fixed it, but basically it was just that I forgot to include the black star tattoo on Code: Shinobi's left cheek.

Chapter 3: New Possibilities

Location: Road-side Cabin

The El Search Party, myself included, were discussing the situation in the main room of the cabin. "So, about the Shinobi code...", I started, "As I saw in the data file, once it's been activated it cannot be deactivated." "Not only that, but it's also completely incompatible with the Battle Seraph code.", Elsword said, "Which means it's now impossible to activate." "Correct.", I replied. "By the way.", Aisha began, "Eve, why did you ask Chaes to help you activate the code?" "Um, well, it's because he wouldn't have known about the Battle Seraph code.", Eve said, "I figured he wouldn't have had any problems activating it for me." "I guess that makes sense.", Aisha replied. "... About that.", I said, "I... don't know how or why, but I knew exactly what the Battle Seraph code was."

The room became quite for a few moments. "I wonder...", I began, catching everyone's attention, "Man, I wish I could remember why I know all of this." "What were you thinking about?", Elsword asked. "You're all planning on 'Job Changing', right?", I asked, "Perhaps you can take on an alternate route. For example, Elsword, you could try learning a style that's far different from a Lord Knight's." "A different style?", Elsword asked. "Yeah.", I replied, "This is just an example, but maybe you could try a style where you change between your normal grip and a reverse grip." When I saw Elsword close his eyes, I could tell he was actually thinking about it. But as I looked around, I saw that everyone else was thinking about it too.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea.", Eve said, catching the group's attention. "Well... it does sound interesting.", Elsword said. "I never would have thought of it myself.", Aisha said, "When I took on the job of Dark Mage, I thought becoming a Void Princess was my only future." Void Princess. Another detail I somehow know about. "I've always been interested in human Martial Arts.", Rena pointed out. "I don't know how this will work out, but I'll try it.", Raven said. Suddenly, I realized something. "Wait, weren't you here to find something?" "Actually...", Elsword started, pulling out a green stone, "I grabbed it when we destroyed the generator." "We were just about to head back to Ruben.", Aisha said, "Maybe we can find someone who knows you along the way." "Sounds like a good idea.", I replied. "Alright.", Elsword started, "Let's grab everything we can and get going." We gave him a nod and got up, each of us preparing for the journey back to Ruben Village.

Location: Ruben Village

After a long journey and asking everyone in Bethma and Elder about me, with everyoneone saying they had even seen me before, we finally made it back to Ruben. "Yo, Lowe, we're back!", Elsword shouted, "And our group's gotten bigger!" Just then, a man with short, brown hair walked up to us. I recognized his outfit, being similar to Elsword's Knight outfit. He seemed to be well kept for his age. "Took you long enough.", Lowe said, before looking over the group, "Looks like you made strong allies." "Yeah.", Elsword replied, pulling the El Stone out of his pocket, "But more importantly, I got the El back." "Good work.", Lowe replied, "By the way, Stella actually came by a while ago. She told me what you did for Bethma." "It was nothing special.", Elsword replied, "What's more impressive is what we did in Altera."

I turned as I heard footsteps, seeing a kid wearing green walking toward the village. Somehow, I already knew why he was here. "Yo, something wrong, kid?", I said, catching everyone's attention. "As of a matter of fact, there is.", he replied, "My home is being invaded. I came here to ask the El Search Party for help." "Aren't you Feita's Secretary, Allegro?", Lowe asked. "That's right.", he replied, "As you may have guessed, this is a serious situation." "We'll help!", Elsword said, catching everyone off guard, "We took out King Nasod. I think we can handle this situation." "Thank you.", Allegro replied, handing him a map, "I've marked the campsite on this map. I'll wait for you there." He then turned and ran off. "So, Feita Village, huh?", I said, somehow unsurprised by all of this.

After another long journey, we found ourselves in the campsite Allegro mentioned. Sure enough, he was waiting for us. "There you are.", he said, "Thanks again for volunteering to help." "Not a problem.", Elsword replied, "So where are these invaders?" Allegro then pointed in the distance. "The Shrine of Dedication.", he said, "They seem to be looking for something, and if they find it, I doubt it will be good news." "Got it.", Elsword said, "So basically we need to clear out the Shrine before they get what they need." "Correct.", Allegro responded. "Alright, then.", Elsword said, "El Search Party, let's move!"

*To be continued*


	4. Chapter 4: A New Ally

Author's notes: Inspiration strikes at random times for me. While I may be working on this fanfic now, I may get to the point where I don't feel like keeping up with it.

Chapter 4: A New Ally

Location: Alter of Dedication Entrance

I stayed behind the group, looking around as I moved through the shrine to see if anything would trigger my memory. While they did seem familiar, like everything else, no actual memories came to me. Eventually, we came to a giant Demon who appeared to be a headless Knight, and I saw as Aisha somehow seemed nervous. However, I somehow knew things would be alright, so I just hid myself from Durahan, the Headless Knight, and watched the battle unfold.

All I could say was that I was unimpressed. The gang didn't struggle as much as they did when fighting King Nasod, and Durahan's attacks were easier to avoid, too. After Durahan fell, I walked back into the room. "Anything triggering your memory?", Elsword asked me. "Not really.", I replied, "While this place seems familiar, I somehow doubt I've actually been here before." Elsword looked at the team and then turned back to me. "Why don't you head back to the village?", he said, "It will be safer there." "I suppose.", I replied, "Good luck clearing those Demons out." I gave them a wave before I turned back for Feita Village.

Location: Path To Feita

Halfway along the path, I stopped. "I know you're there, Tracer.", I said, "I have no intention of fighting you. I just want to talk." Moments later, a teenage boy with white hair and purple eyes came out of some nearby bushes and walked in front of me. He was wearing white jeans, white gloves, a white short-sleeved jacket, and a black long-sleeved t-shirt with a purple design that resembled some kind of machine.

"So you just want to talk, huh?", he replied, "What do you want to talk about?" I knew him. Somehow. But something told me we had never met. "So you're Add.", I said, surprising him, "How long have you been stalking us?" Add paused for a moment. "Since you left Altera to return to Ruben.", he replied. "Why?", I asked, "What are you after?" "I was trying to study the Nasod Princess.", Add replied, "A sentient Nasod like herself is worth studying."

After a short pause, I walked forward a bit and stopped right beside Add. "Is Nasod tech all you can think about?", I asked. "What does it matter to you?", he replied. "I think it has plenty to do with me.", I said before taking a few more steps forward, "Add, listen. I know what you're going through. But you're letting it get to you." "What do you know?!", Add snapped as he turned around toward me. I paused for a moment before replying. "I know you saw your parents die.", I said, surprising him.

"Y-You... how did...", he said, largely confused and surprised, as if trying to understand what was going on. "I don't know how I know most of these things.", I replied, "But such memories can distort one's world. But you have to learn to look past those memories. This world has beauty outside of the Nasod tech you've become obsessed with." Without looking at him, I could tell he was surprised, as if what I had just said actually meant something to him. I then turned around and held out my right hand. "Will you let us show you that beauty?"

Location: Add's Childhood Memory

"Add.", a motherly voice called out. A woman was lying on the floor, bleeding, and talking to a much younger Add. "I know things seem bad, but I want you to remember that somewhere in this world lies a beauty that many cannot see. I had hoped to show it to you myself, but now it's up to you to find it." "Mama!", Add called out. "Add, be strong.", she said, "Don't lose hope."

Location: Path To Feita

Add closed his eyes with a tear rolling down his cheek as he remembered his mother's dying words. "Mother...", Add said softly as he began to reopen his eyes and looked at my hand, "Yeah." He then grabbed onto my hand. "Thank you...", he started, "for reminding me of what I truly wanted to do."

*To be continued*


	5. Chapter 5: The Arc Tracer

Author's notes: I was planning on jumping Add to his alternate 2nd job at this point, but then I realized something. I don't have one for him yet!

Chapter 5: The Arc Tracer

Location: Feita Tent

I was working with Add on improving his Nasod Dynamo, trying to make them act on their own like actual Nasods. It took some work, but we finally finished the first prototype. They responded enough for the moment, but it wasn't the end result we wanted. "Well, at least we got this far.", Add said. "Yeah.", I replied as I stood up, "Now there's just one last matter to deal with." "Huh?", Add asked, confused. "Your appearance.", I replied, "It's a common indicator of Job Advancement." "Is that right?", Add asked, "Alright, then." Add then stored away his Dynamo and stood up. "Lead the way.", he said.

After doing some clothes shopping, Add actually looked like how I knew the Arc Tracer: White heavy hoodie with a black majestic-looking shirt underneath with thin purple downward stripes and a white trim. He also wore white jeans along with purple shoes that had white sides. His hair took more of an emo-like shape while he had a gold headband that was shaped as if someone put a bunch of triangles put together and removed the bottom lines (I have no idea how to explain it better GOD HELP ME!). The only real difference was that the look of insanity was gone from his eyes.

When we got back to the tent, I saw that the others had already returned. "Yo.", I said to them, catching their attention, "I hope I didn't miss anything important." "Not really.", Elsword replied, "Though we were kind of worried when we saw that you weren't here." He then noticed Add standing by me. "Who's this?", he asked. "My name's Add.", he said, "Your friend was just helping me with some stuff." "I see.", Elsword replied, "Chaes, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure.", I replied before Elsword led me out of the tent.

"I think we may have found a lead about your past.", Elsword said, "I caught a glimpse of Glave, the administrator of Henir's Time and Space, as we finished up in the shrine." Glave. He ran the one place where you could train without fear of death. I figured this was my shot to learning about who I was in the past and how I lost my memories. "Did you see where he was heading?", I asked. "It looked like he was going toward Velder.", he replied, "Quite a coincidence, 'cause we have to go there anyway." I gave him a nod, and then we went back inside of the tent.

"Impressive.", we head Raven say as we got in, catching our attention, "You're really good with this kind of stuff, aren't you?" We saw that he was talking to Add, but we couldn't figure out why. "I've studied for a few years.", Add replied, "It was a piece of cake, really." "What's going on?", Elsword asked. "How do I put this...?", Aisha replied. "Add was modifying my arm.", Raven said, "He's really good with Nasod tech." Just then I noticed that Raven's arm looked different. Instead of the Sword Taker arm that the group was used to, he instead had a whitish-silver one that looked like it was designed for handling a sword. "No way!", Elsword said, surprised, "But I thought that the knowledge of true Nasod tech was lost centuries ago."

"Oh, I totally forgot.", I said, "I asked him about joining the group." "Huh?!", Elsword asked, surprised, "Whoa, hold on. Don't you know how dangerous this all is?" "I know.", I replied, "But trust me, he can hold his own." "I hope so.", Elsword said, "Alright, then. Add, right?" "Something up?", Add asked. "We're heading off to Velder.", Elsword said, "It will be dangerous, but if you think you can handle it, you can come along with us." Add took a moment and smiled, nodding. "Guess we'll see how good you are after all.", Elsword said, "Alright, then. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." "Right.", everyone replied.

Location: Empty field

I walked into the field, not surprised to see Add there. He was practicing using his Dynamo, now that we had finished the prototype. "Couldn't sleep?", I said, catching his attention." "Nope.", he replied, "I wanted to get used to the new Dynamo before we went to Velder." "Makes sense.", I said, "You know, you're actually kind of lucky." "Huh?", Add asked, "How's that?" Neither of us had noticed as Elsword had come into the same area, most likely to practice himself, and noticed us. "You were born into a family that studied Nasods.", I said, "And despite not having any combat knowledge, you managed to make your Nasod Dynamo. I, on the other hand, have nothing to fight with." "I never really thought of that.", Add said, "I wish there was a way I could help with that." "No, it's fine.", I said, "Mind if I watch you practice?" "Not at all.", Add replied.

*To be continued*


	6. Chapter 6: The Training Begins

Author's notes: Many things will be revealed today. Many things indeed.

Chapter 6: The Training Begins

Location: Velder Kingdom

After a long journey of the gang fighting off demons, we finally made it to Velder, where we noticed a white-haired man wearing a black mask and what appeared to be a long black jacked with many locks around the top talking to a blue-haired woman who wore clothes that resembled an armorless knight's outfit. "Glave!", Elsword suddenly cried out, catching the man's attention, "We finally caught up to you." "Do you have business with me?", Glave asked, "Perhaps you wish to enter 'Henir's Space and Time' for training?" I then walked up to him, noticing how familiar he seemed to me. "We thought you might know about me.", I said, "About the memories I've lost." Glave paused for a moment. "I'm afraid the situation is not what you think.", he said, "For you see, you are not from this world." This surprised all of us. "Not from this world?!", I asked, "You mean I'm an alien?!" "Not quite.", Glave replied, "Your world is one where humans live, like this one. However, I do not know much else."

"So I'm... from another world.", I said, both surprised and confused, "But then how did I get here?! And why can't I remember anything?!" I yelled at Glave, though my anger was not meant for him. "It is not a matter of not remembering.", Glave said, "But rather a matter of nothing to remember." "Wh-What?!", I said, surprised, "What do you mean?" "What I mean is... that your memories were erased." "E... Erased?!", I said as I fell to me knees. "Despite knowing this, I do not know how or when it happened.", Glave said, "But enough about that. There is more that you can do than you realize. I can help you find your strength and improve it." "How?", I asked. "Come with me.", Glave said, "Your friends, however, cannot join you. Not yet, anyway." I thought it over and stood up, giving Glave a nod before turning around. "You guys keep going with your mission.", I said, "I'll meet up with you as soon as I'm done." "Alright.", Elsword said, "Good luck." I smiled and gave him a nod before turning back to Glave. "Then let us go.", Glave said before turning off and walking away. I followed him shortly after.

Location: Henir's Time and Space

Me and Glave stood on a transparent blue cube-shaped platform inside of an unknown area. "Welcome to Henir's Time and Space.", Glave said, "In here, fighters trained to improve their skills and to obtain the power of Henir." "But they could only do so through the items obtained here.", I said, "Is that correct?" "Indeed.", Glave replied, "Normally one would not actually become stronger through this training, but for this practice I'm bending the rules a little." Glave handed me a pair of bracers, and instantly I realized why I was here. "So, I'm going to train here?", I asked as I put the bracers on. "That is correct.", Glave said, "Those bracers, the Henir's Training Bracers, are crafted specifically for you, and are what will allow you to gain experience in this space. Now then, are you ready?" I gave Glave a nod, and he nodded back before holding out his hand. "Then it is time your training began!" Instantly the space became black and Glave vanished. When color returned, I was somewhere else, faced against an oversized mouse, or so it seemed to be. It was actually William, one of the enemies Elsword had fought in the past, and now it was my turn to fight him. I assumed my stance, and the fight began.

Location: Velder Camp

It was already night, and the gang was ready to hit the hay. "Man, it sure it taking them a long time.", Elsword said, "I wonder how much longer it will be until they come back." "Chaes seemed traumatized.", Rena said. "I would be too if I found out I'd never be able to remember my past.", Aisha replied, "But to think he's from another world..." Elsword then got up and walked to the door. "I'm going out for a bit.", he said before opening the door and walking out. "He's been like that since we met Chaes.", Raven said, "I wonder what's up?" "Maybe it's because of that suggestion he made.", Aisha said. "Suggestion?", Add asked, confused. "Guess we forgot to tell you.", Rena said, "Basically he suggested taking an alteration of our class advancement." "An alteration?", Add asked. "An example he stated was learning a swordplay style where he changed between normal and reverse grip.", Aisha said, "It's different from the Lord Knight's normal grip style." "I see.", Add said, placing his hand on his chin, "So an alternate job, huh?"

Elsword was out in the open, practicing a left-handed reverse grip style when he hears a female voice calling his name. He turned around to see the blue-haired woman that Glave was talking to. "Hey, Vanessa.", Elsword said, "Didn't expect you." "What are you doing here?", Vanessa asked. "I was just practicing a new swordplay style.", Elsword said, "I decided to try it after a friend suggested it." "Suggested?", Vanessa asked. "Well it was more of an example.", Elsword said, "The suggestion was taking a different path than we were originally planning. "I see.", Vanessa replied, "Would you mind if I watched for a bit?" "Not at all.", Elsword said before returning to his practice.

As Vanessa watched, something seemed to have caught her attention. "Elsword.", Vanessa called out. "What is it?", Elsword asked, stopping to reply. "Where exactly did you learn that style?", Vanessa asked. "Huh?", Elsword asked back, "I thought I made it up." Vanessa then gave a sigh. "That style belongs to an ex member of the Velder Imperial Guard.", Vanessa stated, "He developed a technique to changing between left-handed reverse grip and right-handed normal grip on the spot. However, because the style differed from everyone else's, he was ridiculed, and changed." "Changed...?", Elsword asked. "He became dark, twisted.", Vanessa said, "He betrayed his own team and killed them.", this made Elsword jump a little, "He was then banished from the guard and Velder itself. Elsword, if you continue this path, you will most likely be treated the same way." Elsword paused for a moment before clenching his teeth.

"I don't care.", he replied, surprising Vanessa, "They can call me whatever they want. I will use this style to help those who need it!" Vanessa paused for a moment. "I see.", she said, smiling, "In that case, I have something for you." Vanessa walked up to Elsword and pulled out a bundle of clothing. "Glave told me to give this to you.", she said, "He said it was meant to represent your will of heart, to never falter even when ridiculed by your own allies.", as she said that, Elsword took the clothing from her hand, "Elsword, from this day forward, you will hold the title of the 'Rebel Knight', who differs from their allies but never loses sight of your path. "Thank you.", Elsword said, "I will accept the title and use it with honor." "I know you will." Vanessa said before giving him a nod and walking off.

*To be continued*


	7. Chapter 7: Clash Of Rebels

Author's notes: There's still so much I need to create for this fanfic. But, I will continue onward!

Chapter 7: Clash Of Rebels

Location: Velder Kingdom

"Time to get up!", Elsword said, "We've got business to attend to!" The group got up, yawning, and looked around, though it seemed Elsword had already left the room. "Ugh... I'm still so tired.", Aisha said as she rubbed her eyes. "But Elsword's right.", Add said, "We have to evacuate the town before it becomes too late." "Right.", Rena said, yawning and stretching, "Let's hurry up and get ready." Meanwhile, near the center of the suburbs, Elsword and Vanessa were talking about the plan to evacuate everyone. Elsword had donned his new outfit, consisting of a red jacket with a black t-shirt, black leather jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes with red sides. His sword had also changed, now resembling a red spearhead with a white edge. His hair was also worn down and finely combed. Just then, the rest of the gang appeared, and his blade was latched onto his back, almost like it was sheathed.

"Elsword?!", Aisha asked, surprised at his new look. Elsword turned to Aisha and gave her a two-fingered salute. "When'd you get the new clothes?!", Aisha asked. "I got them last night from Vanessa.", Elsword said, "The sword was a custom-made order Hanna made a long time ago, but the guy who ordered it never picked up. She said I could have it since it's already been a few years." "You look good.", Add said. "Thanks.", Elsword replied, "Anyway back to business." Elsword then turned back to Vanessa. "It seems like the only path open is the Southern Gate.", he said, "But it seems too easy. I want to check it out first, to see if it's safe." "That may be the best idea.", Vanessa said, but suddenly a messenger appeared.

"Lady Vanessa!", he said, "Kyson was sighted in the ruins northwest of here!" "What?!", Vanessa asked, surprised. There was also a hint of anger in her voice. "So he's shown himself.", she said. "Who's Kyson?", Elsword asked. Vanessa paused for a moment. "The original Rebel Knight.", she said, surprising Elsword. "I see...", he said before turning toward the group, "Can you check out the Southern Gate for me?", he asked. "S-Sure.", Aisha replied. "Good.", Elsword said, "Aisha, you're in charge until I get back." Aisha collected her focus and nodded at Elsword. "Understood.", she said, "Good luck." "Thanks.", Elsword replied before going with Vanessa to the ruins.

Location: Henir's Time and Space

I stood on the transparent platform one again, panting as I was exhausted. I had just cleared the entire challenge, defeating Ran, who I somehow knew as Ara Han's older brother. I found this interesting as I have not even met Ara yet, but considering everything else I've known, I wasn't that surprised. "Impressive.", Glave said, "Not many have made it as far as you have on their own." I gave a small chuckle. "I did take quite a number of tries, though.", I replied, "But I am surprised that I didn't need more." "However, this is an older version of Henir's Time and Space.", Glave said, "I thought the newest version would be too much for you." "I think you were right.", I replied, "But am I right to assume that I've caught up with the rest of the gang?" "That is correct.", Glave said, "You are ready to rejoin them now." "Thanks.", I replied.

Location: Velder Ruins

Elsword and Vanessa navigated through the ruins, looking for any signs of Kyson. Eventually they found him; A tall man with long blonde hair and a punk-like outfit. On his back was a sword unlike any Elsword has ever seen. "Kyson!", Vanessa shouted out, catching his attention. "Ah, Vanessa.", Kyson said after turning around, "I'm honored that you came all this way just to see me." "Enough with the jokes, traitor!", Vanessa stated as she readied her axe, but was surprised to see Elsword guesturing her to stop. "I'll handle him.", Elsword said, walking up to Kyson. "A runt like you?", Kyson asked, "Don't make me laugh." "You won't be laughing after I'm done!", Elsword says as he pulls out his sword.

Location: Southern Gate

"Jeez, these demons are everywhere!", Aisha said angrily. "Good thing we're here to clear them out.", Rena said as she shot a 'Phoenix Charge' skill, clearing out almost an entire wave of Glitter Demons. After running ahead, they found a set of stairs. "Looks like we're almost to the end.", Raven said. "Alright gang, let's end this!", Aisha said as she charged up. The rest of the group hesitated for a moment, but followed shortly after. When they didn't see anything, they looked around. "About time you showed up!", Chloe's voice was heard from behind them. The gang turned around to see her holding a glowing stone. "Now, Nephilim!", Chloe said, "Attack these fools who dare to get in our way!" As she said this, the ground began to shake. Chloe jumped away as a giant dog-like demon appeared. "Nephilim?!", Aisha asked, surprised, "That's the demon god!" "Looks like we're in for the fight of our lives.", Add said. Aisha paused for a moment.

"Huh?", she asked, "What is this... that I'm feeling?" She looked in the sky and saw a twinkle. "DIRANIMO!", I shouted as I fell towards Nephilim. As I got close, I readied myself and delivered a powerful punch, sending his head down into the floor as I used the recoil to backflip and land by the group. "Chaes?!", Rena asked, surprised. "No way!", Add said, "But I thought you couldn't fight!" "That's right.", I said, "I wasn't able to until Glave trained me." "He trained you?!", Raven asked. "Sort of.", I replied, "He actually gave me these bracers that let me gain experience in Henir's Time and Space." I showed the group the bracers on my wrist. They were metallic and extended over the back of my hand. A blue jewel was located just above the back of my hand on both bracers. Add then walked over to Nephilim. "You have to be kidding me.", he said, "A single blow and he's already dead." "Must have been my accelleration.", I said, "I dropped in from pretty high up. I doubt I can make a punch like that again. Not without training, anyway." "Well, we should head back.", Aisha said, "Elsword might be finished by now." "Finished with what?", I asked. "I think he'll give us the full details when we see him again.", Aisha said. "Huh... Alright, then.", I said. Everyone gave a nod and began walking back to Velder.

Location: Velder Ruins

The battle dragged on quite a bit. Elsword had yet to use his reverse grip, as if trying to study Kyson. "Please tell me that's not all you have.", Kyson said, "While it is an impressive feat for your age, it's not enough to defeat me, the Rebel Knight!" Elsword then chuckled a bit. "'The' Rebel Knight?", Elsword asked, "Sounds like someone needs an update." Elsword then charged at Kyson, suddenly changing his grip right before he struck. As Elsword kneeled behind Kyson, the original Rebel Knight fell to his knees. "That... technique...", he said in between breaths. "That's right.", Elsword replied as he stood up, "As you may have guessed, you're no longer the only Rebel Knight." "So you... you're walking down my path as well.", Kyson said as he turned toward Elsword. "No.", Elsword replied, surprising Kyson, "I walk down the path of justice. That is the path I have always taken, and always will." Elsword then faced Kyson. "You walked that path once.", Elsword said, "But you were led astray and lost that path. There is no changing what you have already done, but I believe there is still time to set things right." Elsword then held out his hand. "Kyson, it is time you returned to being who you once were."

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Vanessa turned around to see a red-haired woman who wore an elegent red dress with a silver chestplate on it. She held a red claymore with white edges, and in the middle of the hilt was a blue gemstone, and the hilt itself had golden details. The pomel also had part of the Velder crest, and that same crest was seen on multiple locations of her dress. Her hair was braided and held in a double circle by a golden bow. "Kyson!", she shouted out, "So you were here after all!" Kyson turned toward the woman, suddenly seeming frightened. "E-Elesis!", he said, catching Elsword's attention. "What...?", Elsword asked, surprised. Indeed, the woman was Elesis, captain of the Red Knights and Elsword's older sister. "It's time you paid for your crimes!", Elesis shouted out before attempting to charge at Kyson, but Vanessa got in her way, "Vanessa?! What are you doing?!" "I'm seeing how things play out.", she said as she turned her head to Kyson. "How things... play out?", Elesis asked. As she looked at Kyson in confusion, she suddenly noticed Elsword behind him, though not recognizing him right away.

"Kyson.", Elsword said, "I know you've done many bad deeds in the past, but you don't have to keep going down this path." Kyson paused for a moment and gave a small laugh as he stood up. "You're one heck of a dreamer, kid.", he said, "But it's too late. Nobody will be able to trust me after what I've done." Elsword seemed confused, but then noticed as Kyson grabbed his blade. He readied his stance, expecting Kyson to attack, but realized how wrong he was about the situation when Kyson held the blade in both hands, with the blade pointed at himself. "Kyson, no!", Elsword screamed, trying to stop him, but Kyson struck the blade through his stomach, catching both Elesis and Vanessa off-guard. "Listen, kid.", Kyson said, clearly feeling the pain of the blade that now stuck out of his back, "I don't have a role in this world anymore. I won't be able to repay even part of my sins as long as I'm alive. That's why I'm sending myself to hell." "Kyson!", Elsword screamed out. "Kid.", Kyson said, "You may already know this, but don't ever let your heart falter like mine did. You were meant to do good, I can see that in you. But me, I had my chance, and I tossed it aside." "Don't be an idiot!", Elsword said, "I'm sure we could convince them! We can-"

"Kid.", Kyson interrupted Elsword, "There's no hope for me in this world. When I die, you'll become the sole Rebel Knight. User of the double-grip, and protector of those who need protecting." Tears began to roll down Elsword's cheeks as he heard this. "Goodbye, kid, and good luck." Kyson fell over, passing away at that very moment. At the same time, Elesis finally got a good look at Elsword's face. "Kyson..." Elsword said before slamming his sword into the ground and falling to his knees, "You idiot. You didn't have to kill yourself." Elsword continued to cry as Elesis walked up to him. Instead of saying anything, she placed her hand on his back. As Elsword looked at her, she shook her head, as if trying to tell him that crying won't solve anything. Elsword stood up and wiped away his tears, and then pulled his sword out of the ground. "Thanks, sis.", he said before looking at Kyson's deceased body, "Kyson... perhaps you may be able to find peace in the future." "Let's head back to Velder.", Vanessa said, "Your friends should be back by now." "Right.", Elsword said just before turning toward Elesis, "We could really use your help, sis. Please, come with us." Elesis paused for a moment before giving a small chuckle. "You really have grown up.", she said, "Alright, then." "Thanks, sis.", Elsword said. Elesis gave him a nod before the three of them walked back to the entrance of the ruins.

*To be continued*


	8. Chapter 8: Call Of Shadows

Author's notes: I will be surprised if this is actually the first fanfic I finish.

Chapter 8: Call Of Shadows

Location: Velder Kingdom

As we got back, we saw that Elsword and Vanessa had returned. Standing next to them was Elesis, the Saber Knight. "Yo, Elsword!", I called out, catching their attention as I ran up to them, "What's up?" "Not much.", Elsword replied, "So how'd it go with Glave?" "Pretty good, actually.", I replied. "Who's this?", Elesis asked. "This is Chaes.", Elsword said, "We found him in Altera. I'll explain everything later." The rest of the group then walked up to us. "Well, since we already began introductions, we might as well finish them, too.", Elsword said, "Guys, this is my older sister, Elesis. Sis, these are my friends. Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, and Add." "Looks like you've got some good friends.", Elesis said, "It's nice to meet you all." "And it's a pleasure to meet you.", Add replied, giving a bow.

"So how was the Southern Date?", Elsword asked. "It was bad.", Aisha replied, "There were demons everywhere! And Nephilim was there, too!" "So it was a trap after all.", Elsword said. "But you won't believe what happened.", Eve said, "Right after Nephilim appeared, Chaes came in from the sky and slammed that oversized dog into the ground!" Elsword then jumped back a bit. "What?!", he asked, surprised, "But how?!" "Well, Glave opened the portal above the Southern Gate, and the accelleration increased the power of my punch.", I replied, "Oh, almost forgot. I got these from Glave." I showed my Bracers to Elsword, surprising him a bit before he regained his composure. "I see.", Elsword replied, "So you've caught up with us, huh?" "Yep.", I replied, "Now I'll be able to protect myself." "That's good to know.", Elsword said. "Anyway, we should be able to evacuate now that the passage has been cleared up.", Vanessa said, "But just in case, I'd like to ask you to help protect the citizens during the evacuation." "Right.", Elsword said, "We're ready anytime." "Good.", Vanessa replied, "Because we're going to do it now." Elsword looked among the group, each of us giving a quick nod. "Alright, then.", Elsword said, "Let's move!" "Right!", we all shouted out, Elesis included.

Location: Shipyard

After fighting off more demons, we finally made it to the shipyard. "Alright, everyone!", Vanessa shouted out, "Get aboard!" After the citizens boarded, Vanessa turned toward us. "We couldn't have made it without your help.", she said, "But your help may be needed elsewhere now. Last night, a Red Knight messenger told me that demons have also appeared in Hamel. You should go and help them." "A Red Knight messenger?!", Elesis asked, surprised, "They only send messengers when they can't handle a situation themselves..." "There's a ship destined for Hamel close by.", Elsword said, "Let's hurry." Elsword then turned to Vanessa. "You played just as much of a roll as I did.", Elsword said, "Without your guidance, those citizens would have been lost." "Thank you.", Vanessa replied, "And good luck." Vanessa then boarded the ship, and it took off for who knows where. Elsword then led us to another ship, which we boarded. It was time we went to Hamel.

Location: Hamel City

As we entered the city, we were noticed by Penensio, a Red Knight. "Captain?!", he asked, surprised, "You came to help us?" "That's right.", Elesis replied, "And I'm here with the El Search Party, led by my younger brother." Penensio then turned toward Elsword. "So you're Elsword.", Penensio said, "You must be good if you're leading the El Search Party." "Thanks.", Elsword replied, "So where are the demons?" "You'll want to start in the Resiam Outskirts.", Penensio replied, "The Resiam itself has been sunken down, and there's been vicious activity there as well. Good luck." "Thanks.", Elsword said, "Let's go!" The group ran off, but Aisha stopped suddenly, placing her hand on her head. I stopped too as I noticed this. "Something wrong, Aisha?", I asked, catching the rest of the group's attention. "I'm sensing something...", she replied, "I think I need to check something out." Elsword paused for a moment before nodding, giving Aisha the okay to go. "Thanks.", Aisha said as she started to run off, "I'll meet up with you as soon as I can!"

Location: Unknown Shrine

A young silver-haired man wearing casual was standing at the shrine entrance when he noticed Aisha run up. "Halt!", he called out, "Who are you, and why are you here?!" "My name is Aisha.", she replied, "I sensed something from this direction and I came to check it out." "You sensed something?", he asked, before seeming to realize something, "Could it be that you're... Please, come inside." The young man walked inside of the shrine, with Aisha following. "If I'm right, you are following the path of the Dark Mage?", he asked. "That's right.", Aisha replied. "Have you been contacted by Angkor?", he asked as he pulled out a book. "No.", Aisha replied, "And I'm no longer interested in becoming a Void Princess." "And why is that?", he asked. "A friend of mine suggested taking an alternate path.", she replied. "So something different from Void Princess?", he asked. "That's right.", she replied.

"I think I can help you, then.", he said, surprising Aisha. "You can?", she asked. "That's right.", he said, "You may be able to become a Shadow Priestess." "Shadow Priestess?", she asked. "There's a bit of a story behind it.", he replied, "You see, you're not the first Dark Mage to take a different path. The first was a woman named Lydia, who was born into a family of Shrine Maidens." "She was a Shrine Maiden?", Aisha asked. "Yes, but she was also a magician.", he replied, "She studied dark magic and became a Dark Mage, but when Angkor gave her the offer to become a Void Princess, she refused. Instead, she merged her dark magic with her power as a Shrine Maiden and became the first Shadow Priestess." "Shadow... Priestess..." "There were other Shadow Priests and Priestesses, but they were all descendants of the original. In fact, the holy power that she passed down to her descendants was required to become one."

"I see...", Aisha said, "But what makes you think I can become one?" "Because you were drawn to this shrine.", he replied, "This shrine is where Lydia was born, and where all of the Shadow Priests and Priestesses were awakened to their power." "No way...", Aisha said, surprised. "There's a ritual to awakening that power.", he said, "But it has been known to fail before, and with serious side effects. There's a chance you can lose your power for good." "Lose... my power...?", Aisha asked. "That's right.", he replied, "Or worse. Someone actually died trying to awaken their power. But I won't force it upon you. I just wanted you to know of the risks." Aisha paused for a bit. "How would I know if it was successful or not, aside from that?" "When it's successful, a slight visual change occurs.", he replied, "Though it will just be your hair and eye color. Aisha paused again. "I'll do it.", she said.

*To be continued*


	9. Chapter 9: A Horrifying Secret

Author's notes: This one took a bit more planning that the others have so far, but I'm surprised that I'm doing it this soon after making my last one.

Chapter 9: A Horrifying Secret

Location: Ancient Waterway

Aisha, who was now a Shadow Priestess, was heading back to the group. She now had blonde, priestess-like hair with blue eyes, and wore a black dress with what appeared to be a red skirt underneath. She also had black shoes with white knee-high socks as well as black fingerless gloves and a gold band-like tiara with a blue gem in the middle of it on her forehead. As she made her way through the Ancient Waterway, she sensed and dodged a dark magic bullet. "Who's there?!", she called out, only to be answered by a menacing laugh. "Hello, Aisha.", a woman's voice was heard just before a girl resembling Aisha wearing a witch outfit and a pair of glasses appeared. "Who are you?!", Aisha called out, "How do you know my name?!" "Because I can sense the demon blood in your veins.", the girl replied.

"D-Demon blood?!", Aisha asked, "Don't be ridiculous! I'm a human, not a demon! And who are you, anyway?!" "I am Speka, the Demon Queen.", she replied, "And I've been watching your family for a long time. You are my descendant, after all." "Wh-What...?!", Aisha asked, both surprised and confused, "But aren't you a..." "A demon?", Speka asked, "Yes, I am. But not many demons have the ability to take a human form like myself. In fact, if I didn't have this ability, I wouldn't be able to utilize my plan." "Wh-What do you mean?!", Aisha asked. "I suppose I'll explain from the beginning.", Speka said.

"You see, I've actually visited other worlds.", Speka said, surprising Aisha, "And in some of those worlds were half-human hybrids. The interesting thing is that even when the humans were weaker than the other species, these hybrids were always stronger. And since my enemy, Lydia, was becoming too powerful for me to handle alone, I decided to use my human form to hide among them and make my own hybrid descendant." "Lydia is...", Aisha said softly. "Of course, I did wait until I was mostly forgotten, and eventually you were born. Your demon power is much stronger than I imagined, but then you did something to tick me off. You joined that damn El Search Party!"

"But that's why I'm here.", Speka said, pointing her palm at Aisha, "I'll defeat you here and bring you back to the Demon World!" Aisha was caught off-guard by her exclamation and was barely able to guard against the dark wave of energy that Speka sent at her. "Damn it.", Aisha said as she felt herself weakening, falling to her left knee as she continued to endure the constant wave of dark energy. "Don't bother resisting!", Speka said, "Once I bring you back and awaken your demon blood, you will help me conquer this world!" "Damn.", Aisha said, "I can't lose here. Not to her."

"Aisha!", Elsword called out as he arrived on the scene. "(Elsword?)", Aisha thought as she heard his voice. "Stay out of this!", Speka said, almost swiping her arm to attack him. "Don't you dare hurt him!", Aisha suddenly yelled out as she began to stand up, placing her hands out as the energy began to separate, "If you so much as even scratch him, I'll never forgive you!" "What the?!", Speka asked, surprised, "Impossible! She awakened her own demon blood?!" "Demon blood...?", Elsword asked, confused. "How can you be able to resist me?!", Speka asked, "You should be under my command now that your demon blood is awake!" "Can't you figure it out, old friend?", Aisha said, her voice changing to that of an older woman. "That voice.", Speka said, surprised, "It can't be! Lydia?!"

"That's right.", Lydia said through Aisha, "Ironic, isn't it? You didn't expect your own descendant to have my blood, did you?" "You... You bitch!", Speka shouted out as she put more power into her attack, causing Aisha to wince, "That's it! If I can't have her, then I'll make sure nobody does!" "Aisha, you have to focus your power.", Lydia said, "Send it all at Speka with one huge attack." "Aisha then closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them again. "Holy Blast!", Aisha shouted out. Just then, a pink energy blast appeared from Aisha's hands, pushing Speka's energy wave back. "You gotta be kidding me!", Speka shouted out just before being hit by Aisha's attack. After the blast vanished, Aisha fell to her knees, panting. "Aisha!", Elsword called out as he ran up to her, "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine.", Aisha said as she stood back up. "Who was that?", Elsword asked. "That... was Speka.", Aisha replied, "The Demon Queen, and my ancestor." "Your... ancestor?!", Elsword asked, surprised, "Wait, then that means..." "That's right.", Aisha replied, "I'm part demon."

*To be continued*


	10. Chapter 10: Embracing Oneself

Author's notes: So, who expected me to use Speka in this story? And out of those who did, who expected me to use her in that way?

Chapter 10: Embracing Oneself

Location: Ancient Waterway

"You're... part demon?!", Elsword asked, surprised. "That's right.", Aisha replied. There was then a moment of silence between them. "I'll understand if-", Aisha began. "Aisha.", Elsword said, interrupting, "I want you to sit this out." "Huh?!", Aisha asked, surprised. "I won't blame you if you decide to leave the El Search Party.", Elsword said, surprising Aisha, "But I don't want you hesitating in a crucial moment. It would be better if you're just not there." "But I can-", Aisha began. "That's an order!", Elsword shouted, stopping Aisha mid-sentence. Aisha paused for a moment. "I understand.", she said before turning around and running off. When Aisha was out of sight, Elsword clenched his teeth. "Why?", Elsword said as a tear ran down his cheek, "Why her, of all people?"

Location: Magmanta's Cave

Elsword returned as we just finished defeating Bobosse, the head demon that was sent to this cave. "Welcome back.", I said, "Where's Aisha?" "She's... sitting this out.", Elsword replied, "Stuff happened, and she's conflicted with herself. I won't say any more that that." Just then, we heard footsteps and turned, preparing for a fight. We then saw figure that appeared to be a human wearing armor carrying something. "Could that be...", I said under my breath. As the figure came into light, I was sure it was who I thought it was; Chung Seiker, the guardian of Hamel. Though his hair was spikier than I thought it would be. Plus he was bruised and his armor had taken damage. "You're... human?", he asked, seeming somewhat relieved, "Finally." He then suddenly fell to his knee. We rushed over to him immediately after.

"You okay?", Elsword asked. "Yeah.", he replied, "Just need some rest." As I looked him over, I saw a gun holster with a pistol inside of it. "You're... a Shooting Guardian?", I asked. "How'd you know that?", he asked back. I placed my hand on my forehead and shook my head. "No idea.", I replied, "But it no longer surprises me." "What's your name, kid?", Raven asked. "Chung.", he replied, "Chung Seiker. Also known as the White Wolf of Hamel." "You must be strong, being able to fight the demons.", Elsword said, "We're the El Search Party. We're here to clear out the demons. Will you join us?" Elsword held out his hand. "Yeah, sure.", Chung replied, grabbing Elsword's hand. "Glad to have you along.", Elsword said.

Location: Hamel

Aisha walked back into the town, seeming a little depressed. "Aisha?", Penensio asked, noticing her, "Something wrong?" "I... I don't want to talk about it right now.", she replied. "I see...", he replied. A few minutes of silence then passed between them. "Hey, Penensio? Can I ask you something?", Aisha asked. "Go ahead.", he replied. "If you found out you weren't what you thought you were, what would you do?", Aisha asked. "What do you mean?", he asked back. "Well, let's say you thought you were human, but it turned out you were a demon, even if only partially.", Aisha said. "Oh, I see.", he replied, "Well, I suppose I would embrace it." "Embrace it?", Aisha asked, confused. "Yeah.", Penensio replied, "I wouldn't care whether an ally was human or demon. As long as they're on my side, I'll accept them as a partner." "I... I see.", Aisha said, sounding a bit happier, "Thank you." "Huh? For what?", Penensio asked. "The thing is, I just recently learned that I'm part demon.", Aisha said, surprising Penensio. "I see.", Penensio replied, "So that's why you seemed upset." "That's right.", Aisha said, "But you're right. I should embrace my demon blood." Penensio took a moment and then sharpened his gaze, giving Aisha a nod. "Thanks for the advice.", Aisha said before waving and running off.

Location: Halls Of Water

Aisha was flying through the Halls in a transformed state. She had horns that curved back and demonic wings, and her eyes and the gem on her tiara were now red. Her nails had also turned into long red claws. As she flew, she noticed a black-haired girl wearing white and holding a spear in her right hand, and slowed herself, stopping just after she had passed her and turning around. "Who are you?", she asked, though surprised to see the girl take a battle stance. "My name is Ara Han.", she said, "I'm here to stop you demons and find my brother!". "C-Calm down.", Aisha said nervously, "I'm not here to fight you." "You're not?", Ara asked, relaxing herself a little but keeping her guard up. "That's right.", Aisha replied, "But what's this about finding your brother?" Ara closed her eyes and left her battle stance. At this point it seemed she was ready to trust Aisha. "My brother, Aren, was corrupted by Dark El.", Ara said, surprising Aisha, "He turned into the demon known as Ran. I'm trying to save him from this.

"I see.", Aisha said, "Oh, I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name's Aisha." Aisha began to hold out her hand, but pulled back. "Actually, a handshake may not be the best idea right now.", she said. "Right.", Ara said, "Anyway, why are you here?" "I'm also here to clear out the demons.", Aisha said, surprising Ara. "But aren't you one of them?", she asked. "I'm only part demon.", Aisha replied, "I'm mostly human. "Oh, I see.", Ara said, "Well I guess we're kinda similar." "We are?", Aisha asked, confused. Ara then grabbed onto her hairpin. "This hairpin holds the power of Eun, the nine-tailed fox spirit.", she said, "Eun is helping me save my brother, but I have to help her bring the El Stone back to Fahrmann in exchange." "Fahrmann?", Aisha asked, "You're from the Xin kingdom?" "That's right.", Ara replied. "I see.", Aisha said, "Hey, maybe I can help you. With my wings, we could search this place a lot faster." "That sounds like a good idea.", Ara replied. Aisha nodded and turned around. "Grab on.", she said. Ara then grabs Aisha's shoulders, and Aisha jumps off the ground, pulling Ara off at the same time, and begins flying again.

*To be continued*


End file.
